Clan Cat Academy-The Highschool for Warrior Cats
by AngelKittyCatGirl
Summary: Wrentail, a sarcastic sixteen-year-old girl is struggling. For her popularity and good grades are everything. Of course, it's a little hard to get what she wants when a former best friend want the same thing. - Stormclaw has everything. Good looks, good grades, friends, popularity; even the girl all the other boys want. But then why, why is he always bored?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there everyone!**

 **Okay, okay, I know. This has probably been done like, 1,000,000,000 times already.**

 **But...**

 **I thought since the idea was sooo cool that I might as well give it a try! This is only my second fan fiction though, so sorry if I get the formatting wrong and stuff. It's all new to me!**

 **Also, I am going to be using made up characters, so if you want your OC in here or if you just have a good warrior cat character that you think would definitely work with this story please let me know and I'll put him/her in here!**

 **Enjoy!**

I stare at the mouse now inches away from me and completely unaware that it is being stalked. I leap, its tantalizing scent engulfing me as I slam down on it. I lean on for the killing bite and-

"WRENTAIL! TIME TO GET UP FOR SCHOOOL!"

I groan, my mother -Goldenfoot- now pulling at my feet. "That was the best dream I've had for a while, and _she_ has to ruin it!" I grumble to myself, grabbing my pillow and yanking it down over my head.

My mom must have heard me for she says, "Dreams can wait! School can't!"

With a final tug, she pulls me and all my bedding onto the ground. "Okay! I'm up now!" I yelp. I stagger to my feet and push her away. "I'll be down in five minutes." I say. Mom nods and walks away leaving me alone in my now messy room.

I pull on some weathered jeans, a white and blue lacy tank-top and my favorite hoodie that miraculously were found on the floor and walk into my bathroom.

I grab my hair brush and look in the mirror at my reflection.

Some might say I was pretty, but at this moment I don't really feel it. My slightly wavy darker brown hair is a complete mess, my pale skin is gaunt and sickly and my normally bright green eyes are clogged with sleep. I sigh, not looking forward to the daunting task of grooming myself.

Now, all primped and preened for the day I dash down the stairs. Laying on the kitchen table is a meal of perfectly cooked robin eggs. _Wow,_ I think to myself. _Mom sure knows how to cook!_ In a few gulps, I inhale the delicious food.

Suddenly, I hear loud thumps getting closer from upstairs. My eyes widen, and I brace myself for what is to come fearing for the worst. Then my two little brothers Shrewkit and Thistlekit come thundering down the stairs. I leap up and head for the door. -Who could blame me? Those two little devils are the worst thing that could have been making that noise! I'd even prefer a dog.

My mom now enters the room. "Leaving already?" she says to me, probably surprised since I'm the opposite of a morning person. "Yeah," I say, thinking fast. "Wanna get to school early to, uh, drop off my homework."

"Oh, okay." Goldenfoot says, obviously not buying it. "But could you do me a favor and bring your brothers too? It would save me a lot of hassl-"

I slam the door behind me, not caring to hear the rest of what she had to say. I hop into my car, a dark blue BMW convertible bug and back out of the driveway. "Whew!" I breathe. "Glad I managed to make it out of there alive."

I speed down the streets. Finally I round a corner and see the school up ahead. I slow down so that I don't get punished for driving fast by the teachers, and park.

I check the time. 7:45. that's the earliest I've ever been to school. I grab my backpack, heave it onto my shoulders and slam the door. I start to walk away, then stop. I turn back around and lock the car rolling my eyes. Goldenfoot is totally paranoid about our things being stolen since we don't have the most money at the moment and is always nagging me to lock my car, lock the door behind you, lock my locker and what not. It gets very annoying. I mean really, I'm sixteen! I'm responsible enough to drive a car, so doesn't she think that I'm also responsible enough to lock it?

Though, what did I almost do right now? I sigh and push the thought away. I yawn and head towards the giant white-washed building across the street.

As I open the door to the school my hairs on the back of my neck start to lift and I get the feeling that I'm being watched. I whirl around quite frightened but see nobody there. Still a little anxious, I check the air for any scents just to be safe. Only a few human scents linger but they are stale and most likely from the day before. I sigh with relief.

Suddenly just as I'm about to step inside my phone beeps. I pause for a moment and look down. It's a text from Goldenfoot. _I'll answer it later,_ I think. _I don't need to be told that I'm grounded right now._ Still looking down at my phone, I walk into the school. Then, my foot hits something. I falter for a moment, eyes wide and trip quite ungracefully. I groan.

Though I'm not the most graceful girl in school, usually I don't fall down like that. After picking up my stuff, I turn around to see what exactly it was I tripped on. There, standing with her foot extended is my ultimate nemesis; Mistypool

Now Mistypool smirks at me. "Oops!" she croons, reapplying her lipstick.

Her brainless clones giggle behind her. "You know," one of them says, "maybe you should watch where you're going."

That just pushes me over the edge. I see red, and lunge at Mistypool, screeching.

 **That's it for now guys! I'll hopefully post chapter two tomorrow.**

 **Favorite, follow and review if you can please!**

 **Oh, and if I like a character enough, I might use him/her as Wrentail's best friend or add your character along with a little cool background! (Wrentail is the main character here, in case you didn't notice.)**

 **Thanks a lot guys!**

 **~Teh Cat Goddess**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yaay! Part two! This is now from Stormclaw's point of view.**

 **I know, I know, I left it on a cliff hanger on my last chapter, but I promise to get chapter three done soon as well!**

* * *

I sigh and twist over in my bed.

Right now it was 4:12 AM. I curse myself again for setting the stupid alarm clock to four in the morning. Having nothing else to do, I had decided to take advantage of waking up early and got all ready for the day. But now, sitting in bed I realize that it wasn't the best idea, for now I'm so bored I could scream. Grumbling, I get out of bed. It was no use trying to snatch a few Zs, for I had learned over the years that once I wake up, there is no possibility of me going back to sleep. Suddenly, a wave of hunger passes through me and I realize just how hungry I am.

Well, no surprise there after what happened last night.

 _Last night..._ I rub my eyes. Oh man. That had been awesome. I close my eyes and let the memory engulf me…

My phone beeped and I raced over just in time to see that I had just gotten a text from my girlfriend, Snowfeather before the front of it turned to black again. I picked it off my desk and unlocked it to see what she said.

We had been planning to do something special tonight for almost forever, but neither of us could decide what it was exactly we were going to do. The movies was too ordinary, as was so little dinner somewhere. Hopefully this text was about the location, and that Snowfeather finally found a suitable place.

"Hey, Stormclaw, guess what?" It read.

"What?" I said.

Her response was almost immediate. "I FINALLY FOUND A PERF LOCATION!" I literally almost jumped out of my chair when I read that.

"What? Really? Where?"

"THE ANNUAL AMUSMENT PARK! I heard that later tonight there was also gonna be a huge dance party there, too. Maybe after our date we can invite a few friends to that! Though, now thinking about it they probably were planning to go already. Since it's said to be the party of the year and all."

"Epic! This it gonna b so much fun! Who should I invite for the party?"

"Oh I don't know, but I'm gonna bring Lilynose and Whitefoot. They are sooo fun at parties."

Lilynose and Whitefoot where nice girls. A little hyper at times, but seemed to get along with everyone.

"OK." I texted back. "Then maybe I should bring Hawkfur and Ashheart?" Ashheart and Hawkfur were totally cool as well. Though they sometimes got a little carried away with their pranks, they were always nice about it.

"Sounds good!" Snowfeather texted back. I sat up and sighed, anticipating the night.

* * *

 _Honk! Honk honk!_ Stormclaw lept up from his desk and leaned out the window. Sure enough, he could just make out the outline of Snowfeather's black sports car in the dark night.

I rushed down the stairs, all dressed and ready to go. But just as he reached for the door, his mom stopped him. She turned around from cutting vegtables and asked, "Where do you think you're going?" crossing her arms. Stormclaw groaned. "Didn't we talk about this before? I'm going out with Snowfeather tonight."

"Yes, but you never told me exactly where you're going. So? Where is it?"

"Just the amusement park."

She sighed and turned back to chopping onions. "Oh well, I guess that's all right. Just be safe, okay?"

"Okay. I will." I said, internally celebrating that he made it out so easy. "I'll be back sometime around midnight. Bye!" Before she could change her mind, I rushed out the door. "This night is gonna be epic." I said to myself, walking over to where Snowfeather was in her car.

* * *

 **That's it for now! Enjoy!**

 **Oh, and random question of the day: Who was the first person to speak after Firestar's death?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

 **Sorry this took so long! I got completley overloaded with life and whatnot, and also started up another sport. Life has been quite hectic for me, so I thank y'all for understanding! I promise to be a lot more productive in the future! ;)**

* * *

I lunge at Mistypool but just barely miss. Quick as a cat, I bunch up again, ready to pounce. The brainless clones -who's names are Littlesong and Roseleaf I think- are running around, waving their arms in the air and screaming. I just ignore them, my eyes locking on to my enemy target. Stunned and left on the floor, Mistypool just sits there paralyzed. Her designer bag and makeup lay scattered on the floor around her. I take all this in in about 3 seconds, tops. Still, it's more than enough time for Misty to come to her senses. She shakes her head and comes back from her daze. I spring, landing on her so hard that the breath is knocked out of her pathetic little lunges.

Now, don't take any of this the wrong way. I know my place, and usually follow the schools rules to a T. Nothings different here. I don't harm her at all, except for winding her a little. Instead, I shred the bag of hers to little bits along with whatever else was left inside it.

See? No harm done at all!

Finally, I snap out of my crazy battle mode and look up, cool determination set in my bright green eyes. There, see Mistypool staring at me, her eyes bulging out her head. Then the tears come. It's crazy how much that girl can cry. Like seriously, it was as if rivers were pouring out of the sockets where he eyes were supposed to be. Completely enraptured by this pathetic scene, Littlesong and Roseleaf come rushing up to Mistypool and randomly start crying too. Talk about lame, right? Then, Roseleaf looks up at me –because I can quickly regroup and come to my senses and am already standing once more on my feet- and screams, "You monster! How could you do this to such a poor, little, angelic innocent soul!? You are a traitor to your family and all your friends! You deserve to wither deep down at the bottom of a well all alone so that nobody will ever have to lay eyes on your wretched face again!"

Okay, maybe she didn't say that exactly. It might have been a little less dramatic, and maybe she didn't say the last part at all. But still. She could have said the last part and it wouldn't have made much of a difference; that was how dramatic it was.

Anyways, I had gotten bored of this whole shenanigan and decided it was time to leave before I got caught up in some sticky situation. So, I merely ignore whatever it was that Rose was saying, waving her off with a flick of my hand and say, mainly addressing Misty, "Whatever. Try something like that again, and all of you are gonna be in for it." I turn my back to them, and stalk off.

* * *

"Tawnpelt!" Someone nudges me and I groan, blinking awake from my short nap. I look over to my left, and see my best friend Hawkthorn staring at me urgently motioning something random with his hands that I can't quite understand. Then a booming voice sounds from across the room and I flinch, looking up. Ms. Redstorm, my writing teacher glares down at me. Normally, she's pretty cool and nice, but when you ignore her or fall asleep in class, it's like all of the dark forest is breaking loose again. "AHEM." She says pointedly, her glare unwavering, "As I was saying, those who do not listen to the requirements now will be at quite a loss when doing this test, which will count for half of your grade." She finally looks away from me and continues to explain the rules as I let go a breath that I didn't even know I had been holding. "Hey," I whisper to Hawkthorn, who looks over immediately, "Thanks for waking me up back there. You're a life saver." He smiles. "No problem! Any time, Wren." I smile, and look back at my paper. Most girls would say that Hawkthorn is kinda cute, with his fluffy golden blonde hair and silver eyes but even so I honestly only think of him as a friend. Same goes for him, I suppose. He's about a head or two shorter than me, and is usually more quiet and compassionate, while as I'm serious, moody and easily angered. I guess our friendship works a lot because of the contrast in character we have; his soothing coolness qualms my relentless temper.

Finally, the bell rings. I pick up my stuff and head for the door with everyone else, somehow ending up near the back of the line of people as usual. Finally, I walk out of the door with Hawkthorn following close behind. Suddenly, I hear a loud squeal from up ahead. I spin around just as a body runs in to me at full speed, knocking me off my feet. I land with a thud and moan. "Whuts the big ideuhhf?! Gettroff meh!" I mumble into the silky hair of this crazy person who just ran into me. "Haalp meeh!" I mumble to no person in particular. "HAAALP MEEEH!"


End file.
